


Bonds

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed, Travel, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem, being alive again for the first time in two years, is feeling a little separation anxiety from being away from Yugi for the first time, it takes a pretty unlikely source to give him words of "encouragement" (if that's what we're calling threats these days)





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Pridecember 2018- "Travel"

"Are you certain that you can't come with us?"

Yugi's expression was gentle, understanding, and just a tiny bit tired

"Atem, you know I can't, even if my game release was delayed, Joey has that tournament on Saturday too, both are in London, not exactly an hour or two away from America,"

He was right, ofcourse, but Atem's heart was too heavy to let himself be honest about that

"I know, I'll just miss you,"

"I know, but I'll be here when you get back, I swear it, ok?"

The pharaoh only gave a half-hearted nod, leaning down and hugging his partner tightly before reluctantly letting go and stepping back towards the jet, startling slightly when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder

"We'll be fine, quit worrying so much,"

Ah the comforting words of Seto Kaiba, what a delight

"It's just for a week, Mou Hitori," Yugi smiled sweetly, waving enthusiastically as Seto not-quite-gently took the pharaoh by the arm and tugged him into the plane, much to Atem's frustration

"Something wrong?" he asked casually, immediately letting go and heading over to sit down in one of the seats on the jet

Atem, with a frown marring his features, reluctantly moved to sit across from him

"Must you be so blunt and cavalier about everything?"

That actually drew the other duelist's attention, a slight flicker of emotion flashing in his eyes

"I understand, Atem, you're worried about something terrible happening and never getting to see him again, after having been so terribly separated from eachother for so long, I get it, you have an incredible bond with him that no one will ever be able to replicate.... but you have a bond with _me_ as well, and you need to trust that I won't let anything happen to you, and trust that Yugi is capable enough to take care of himself, and if that fails, that Wheeler can take care of him, ofcourse you have me actually telling you to put faith in that dog-brained idiot wich means I'm going to have to lobotomize myself, so I hope you're happy,"

That all ... honestly took Atem by quite a bit of surprise

Seto had softened alot over the years, but he still was hard-pressed to actually appeal to people on such a gentle, emotional level....

It was actually pretty astounding

"Carefull Kaiba, your maturity's showing,"

The other merely scoffed, rolling his eyes

"Make your jokes, but I'm serious _Pharaoh_ ,"

Ah, the "You've displeased me so now I'm lowering you to a title instead of an actual name" device, one of his new personal favorites

"I'm not like those other dweebs you foolishly choose to surround yourself with, if the apocalypse comes and demands your pound of flesh, _I'm_ sending it back to hell where it belongs, I hope you enjoyed being a self-sacrificing martyr Atem, because you _won't_ be getting away with it a third time, I spent far too much time, money, and energy pulling you out of the afterlife to just let you wander back in there before I'm done with you, so you'll be going back home in one peice, understand?"

What kind of.........

"Actually I don't understand, I'm not sure if I should feel greatfull, intimidated, or offended,"

"A blend of the three is what I was going for," the CEO replied with a far too haughty grin

Ahh......

This was going to be a long plane ride....

 

~+~

 

"What do you mean you reserved a _one-bed_?"

"I-I'm sorry Sir, but that's what the computer says, a one-bed deluxe suite-"

"No no no, that's _all_ wrong, what I reserved was the pent-house suite, wich has two separate bedrooms, an-"

"Kaiba," Atem sighed tiredly, staring up at his companion with absolutely no room for arguments on his face

"We're only staying for one night, it doesn't really matter, just let it go, regain some financial compensation, and for the love of Ra, _please_ , let's go up to the room,"

Saying Atem was "tired", at this point, was alot liking saying that Seto Kaiba took dueing seriously- true, but an incredible understatement

"Please.... _Seto_.... I'm exhausted, it's one night, surely sleeping with me for one night isn't _that_ big of a deal,"

Atem isn't sure what exactly, but something about that seemed to win him over and he stopped arguing pretty much immediately

Now if only Atem could figure out what it was exactly so he could use it for the future.....

 

~+~

 

Everything is quiet

At first, everything is quiet

The bed is significantly larger than what Atem is personally used to and he figures that he and Seto have more than enough room to sleep comfortably without coming close to touching eachothers

_Unfortunately_

Atem couldn't help feeling that things were soemwhat... off....

He didn't know why, but throughout the first couple of hours of trying to sleep, he was just entirely unable to

He had that problem sometimes sure, but this was a different kind

This wasn't as restless as usual, this was more.....

He didn't know how to describe it

They had been laying in silence for over two hours hours, but Atem had a feeling that his bedmate wasn't asleep either

".... Kaiba?"

"What?"

".... Did you mean what you said earlier? About ... not letting anything happen to me?"

"Do I ever not mean what I say?"

Honestly, Atem was going to leave it at that, but....

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just a peculiar thing I suppose..... for you to promise like that..."

"Not when you're involved it isn't, do you forget how often death comes for you?"

"No, I mean... it's peculiar for _you_ to say..."

If the sudden tension was anything to go by, Atem would say Seto suddenly understood what he meant

"Again, not when you're involved," he finally said

Things went silent again for a moment, tenser than before, until Atem suddenly moved closer, laying only a few inches away now, with Seto's back to him

".... Kaiba?"

"Mm?"

In the end though, he couldn't quite manage to say it

And after a moment passed of silence, Seto finally sighed, tossed the blankets off, and suddenly turned over, cupping Atem's face and giving him a short and sudden kiss

Needless to say, Atem was utterly shell-shocked, especially when the CEO then wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest

"Does _this_ answer your remaining questions?"

Atem, unable to find his voice all of a sudden, merely nodded

"Good, then go to sleep, you're thinking so loudly you're even keeping _me_ awake,"

"I-I ah.... I see.... then... goodnight, Kaiba,"

"Goodnight Atem,"

Typically speaking, Atem hated traveling, but it was something he'd have to get used to as Seto Kaiba's boyfreind, and honestly, in those circumstances? He didn't quite mind


End file.
